l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Beyrk Verkunder (Erekose13)
Summary Fluff Background Beryk, also called Mutt, was born in Bacarte and grew up in the rough and tumble city. He always was good at speaking to people which made him attractive for press-gang recruiting by various groups like the Merchants. When he could he took to the seas to escape the pressure. He found work on ships as a fog horn, his impressive lungs could blast a deep long note on his curved horn. Crew would be able to tell distance to land in the echoes amongst the fog and other ships would know of their presence. Or when necessary the horn could be blown with a particularly threatening note to intimidate other ships. He worked for a stint on Captain Canker's ship alongside another hobgoblin, Quagmire Weaselcrust. Mutt took to the baudy songs shared amongst the privateer crews and ports of call like his home town. He enjoyed singing those tunes and encouraging brawls, fist fights, and competitions. Many bars and taverns were not keen to see him come to town, but he always had the right thing to say to turn it around and somehow manage to get free drinks. Appearance and personality Age: 21 Gender: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 235 lb. Alignment: unaligned Personality: Mutt is an outgoing, boisterous hobgoblin who enjoys singing with his deep voice. He can sweet talk the pants off of anyone.Physical Description: Mutt is a large imposing hobgoblin with substantial girth. His deep wine skin and heavy overset jaw accentuate his intimidating profile. He has a loud deep voice that he can really project across a room or across the sea. He carries weapons and armor though he has yet to use them, preferring to talk his way out of situations and let others do the fighting for him. His prize possession is his large ram horn that he bought before joining on with Captain Canker. The horn is a natural piece of bone that blows equally bass notes across great distances. Region Bacarte: +1 Perception and +4 Streetwise in Bacarte. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 11 (Class 7 + Con 4) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment 1) Racial Features Hobgoblin Manual Battle Ready (+2 Init) Hobgoblin Resilience (see power card) +2 Athletics, +2 History +2 Con, +2 Wis Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common + Goblin Class Features Bard Handbook 2 +1 Ref, +1 Will Virtue of Valor: 1/rd when an ally within 5 sq. reduces and enemy to 0, grant ally 5 temp hit points as a free action Magestic Word: see power card, can be used twice per encounter Multi-class versatility: can select more than one multi-class feat Skill versatility: +1 to all untrained skills Song of Rest: during short rests all healing surges used by you or allies gain +5 hit points per surge Words of Friendship: see power card Bardic Training: Ritual Caster Feat and ability to use 1 bardic ritual 1/day for free Ritual book (incl. 2 rituals (1 bardic)) - Capacity: 2/128 Implements: wands, songblades, and some musical instruments Feats Strength of Valor (beneficiaries of Virtue of Valor gain +2 to damage until end of your next turn)level Improved Majestic Word (+5 temp hp) level Skills and Languages Languages Common, Goblin Powers Powers Known Bard At-Will Warsong Strike level Misdirected Mark level Encounter Shout of Triumph level Charger's Call level Daily Slayer's Song level Utility Canon of Avoidance level Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment Gold remaining 16 (100-84) Weight 98 lbs Tracking Treasure Banshee Harsh Songblade Longsword +1 Amulet of Protection +1 XP Redblade +1029 - http://www.enworld.org/forum/4983941-post227.html +401 - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5032549-post345.html +1700 - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5197420-post614.html Changes Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from --DarwinofMind You forgot to take into account your Skill Versatility when detirmining your passive perception and insight, they should be 11 and 10 repectively, Also your shout of Triumph you have slide each ally in the burst, this should be blast. I've made both changes and I approve Beyrk Verkunder for level 1. DarwinofMind 16:39, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Approval 2 comments from covaithe* Skill versatility probably fits better under Class Feature rather than Feat (I'm looking at the senses template)* You have History +6 in the summary, but +7 in the math section. I think +7 is right. * For Misdirected Mark, it's worth clarifying that the ally must be within 5 squares of you, not the target. Nothing terribly serious there; I approve Beryk. Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from --renau1g Approved! Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from Ozynmandias79: *Approved. Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved Status Approved for level 2 by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking. Approved for level 3 by Ozymandias79 and TwoHeadsBarking Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W Bard Category:L4W Leader